


There and Back Again

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Garrard Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentions of kidnapping, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Stiles became really angry, his magic acted of it's own accord. Transporting from his house to the pack house wasn't unusual. Waking up in the past? That was something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> For lazy-duck,
> 
> lazy-duck asked: I've been reading a lot of time travel fics lately, and usually only one person comes back. I've only read one where two people came back, and that was more dimension-hopping than time travel. So could you maybe write a bit where both Stiles and Peter come back to fix the past? I'm less interested in the how, and more in the reactions of all the people in the past. Bonus points if past!Peter and future!Peter are, or appear to be, very different. Thank you <3
> 
> ALSO! Yes, the title is from Bilbo Baggins' story 'There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale'

It had been an impulse of the moment thing, travelling back in time. Stiles hadn’t expected it to work but the anger building inside of him as he’d watched Kate Argent strike at the Hale family again had set his blood boiling. 

He’d managed to get Peter and Derek away, both shaky and quiet, and taken them back to his house. His dad had been at work so he hadn’t worried about yet more questions. The pack covered his back as he raced away, mind racing over what could possibly be done to take away the problem of the Argent’s once and for all.

He’d quickly shuffled Derek and Peter into the living room, throwing up the wards around the house as it had been agreed upon that the rest of the pack would hide out elsewhere. Food had been warmed and drinks had been served before Stiles had gone upstairs to pace and plan what their next actions should be.

The longer he’d thought about it though, the angrier he’d become. His pacing had brought Peter upstairs - Derek asleep on the couch in the living room - and he’d croaked out a “You’re being loud.” before sitting gingerly on Stiles’ bed.

Everything about the wolf, the fragility to him, had just further enraged Stiles. In front of him hadn’t been the fierce and unfailingly strong wolf he’d grown to respect, reduced instead to a tired and worn out being with an air of acceptance to him.

It was that acceptance, like they deserved everything Kate and Gerrard Argent had done to their family, that had propelled Stiles towards Peter to grab up his hands. “You. Do. Not. Deserve. This.” He’d enunciated clearly through gritted teeth as he’d squeezed Peter’s hands.

He hadn’t been able to force himself to let go even as a wince had flashed across Peter’s face. Peter had not said anything in response and that had been Stiles’ breaking point.

His every thought had surged towards one thought, _I wish I’d been able to protect teenage Derek from Kate_.

The world had seemed to shake around them and Stiles’ last image before everything went blank was Peter’s wide eyes looking into his.

* * *

When Stiles opened his eyes he’d couldn’t immediately place where he was or how he’d managed to get there but he did recognize Peter passed out beside him.

He groaned as he tried to move, his entire feeling like it had been put through a vigorous workout. The noise woke up Peter who gave a groan of his own.

“What did you do?” Peter asked him, and Stiles would have complained if the memories weren’t filtering their way through his brain.

“Shit.” Stiles laughed. “Do you know where we are?” Stiles knew he’d clearly managed to transport them somewhere, his magic had done it before, but Stiles couldn’t place their surroundings.

“Further than you’ve ever managed to take yourself.” Peter motioned around them as the Hale family converged on them.

Stunned could not even begin to describe how Stiles felt seeing the Hale’s, all alive and all much younger, surrounding them. Peter wasn’t helping, chuckling quietly beside him.

Alpha red eyes glared at him from Talia Hale’s beautiful visage. “Is this your idea of a sick joke?” She turned her question to Peter.

“I assure you, sister mine, that the only hand I had in this were the ones Stiles held in his.” Peter smirked at the Alpha, causing the wolves fanned out around them to stir.

“No no no, don’t turn that look on me. Just, look, take us to the house and we’ll explain things there.” Stiles waved them away as he pushed himself to his feet. He turned to Peter and helped the wolf to his feet, hoping his eyes silently communicated ‘ _Don’t stir shit up_ ’.

They turned to face the Hales and the scene that met them wasn’t a friendly one. Glowing eyes and predatory stances.

Stiles could feel his body dragging, mind going fuzzy the longer he stayed standing. He felt Peter lean into his body and a glance showed that Peter wasn’t faring well. It was surprising that the wolf was even able to stand up with what Stiles had saved him from just hours before they managed to time travel into the past.

Stiles didn’t even realise his eyes had closed before he felt himself falling backwards, everything dark.

* * *

Waking up the second time, Stiles didn’t have to question where he was. Though he’d only ever seen the bare, burned up shell of the Hale house, he recognized the living room well enough. 

He was sitting in the love-seat, Peter lying on the couch, and they were being guarded. Stiles ignored everyone but his Peter as he sat himself up, rolling his neck and shoulders.

Stiles contemplated getting up to check on Peter but thought better of standing. “My, what big teeth you have Granny.”

Peter cracked an eye open at him before rolling his eyes. “All the better to bite you with.”

Stiles let out a relieved laugh, if Peter could spar with him then it meant he would be alright. He kept eye contact with Peter and managed to motion with his eyes towards the two exits where two pack members - strangers to Stiles - were standing. 

Peter shrugged and went to open his mouth but he closed it again when Talia walked in at that moment. A much-younger-version Deaton walked in behind her and Stiles took a moment to observe his reluctant mentor. He really couldn’t see any difference and he wondered how that was even a possibility.

“Now that you two are awake you will be answering my questions.” Talia said in a no-nonsense voice as she took the second love-seat in the room. Deaton stood just to her ride side and said nothing.

“Why are you here? Time travel is not something to be trifled with.”

Peter scoffed and Stiles snorted. His magic wasn’t always something he could control, the random transportation’s all over town evidence of that, but he and Peter had had multiple discussions concerning travelling back in time and they’d both agreed that it should not be done. 

However Stiles didn’t think Talia would take the explanation that his magic didn’t like to listen to him because that tended to make people nervous. Instead he kept quiet and motioned for Peter to do the talking. This was his pack after all.

“That is the question of the hour, isn’t it.” Peter mused. “What makes you think we had anything to do with this?” Peter parried back. 

Talia flashed her eyes, Alpha command flaring through so strongly that even Stiles could feel it. “You _will_ give me a straight answer.”

“Talia, put the eyes away dear. You will accomplish nothing with that display. Frankly, I’m saddened and disappointed by your lack of control.” Peter tutted and Stiles bit his cheek to keep his laughter in.

He was used to Peter’s snark and sass, to volleying insults back and forth, and it amused him to no end that it seemed to wrong foot Talia. Yes his magic had somehow managed to send them back in time but from everything Stiles has heard about Talia, she wasn’t a good sister or Alpha to Peter, so Stiles allowed himself to be amused by the display.

“You will hold your tongue!” A younger voice rang out and Stiles full out guffawed when he saw who it was.

To be sure the young wolf hadn’t been through or seen the things his older version had gone through but there was no mistaking Peter Hale Jr - red face and panting - snarling the words at Peter Sr. 

“Really?” He couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at Peter Sr for confirmation that that had just happened. Peter rolled his eyes as if to say ‘ _really_ ’.

“Yes Druid. You two will not disrespect my Alpha that way, no matter who you are.” Peter Jr continued to glare at the two of them.

“Aren’t you a little spitfire.” Stiles couldn’t help but point out, letting out a laugh before biting his lip. He was cruising for a bruising but he couldn’t help himself. Peter Jr was almost the polar opposite of his Peter, and it was comical. 

“You have a surprising amount of magic left for someone who managed to do the impossible.” Deaton stepped in, ignoring the growing tension that seemed to be building between Peter Jr and Talia. 

“You can fish all you want Deaton but Peter was telling you the truth when he asked Talia why she thought we had anything to do with this. There was a situation and some things were thought, but nothing had been decided or steps taken to make it a reality. I think more came into play here than just my magic.” Stiles got up when he finished speaking, ambling over to Peter as Stiles knew he could use the contact and it seemed the wolf could too.

Deaton and Talia shared a look but Stiles didn’t try to discern it. His entire body ached and even his brain was tired. He leaned his shoulder against Peter, the contact seeming to eek the tension out of both of them. 

“Was it a dire situation?” Talia eventually ended up asking and Stiles felt like giving her the stink eye.

“Isn’t that kind of taboo? Skirting the issue of revealing something that could potentially change everything?” Stiles quirked a brow at her before continuing. “It wasn’t dire, people were saved and things were fine. It had absolutely no bearing on you.” Stiles knew he could say it because it was true and his heart wouldn’t skip or jump or alert the werewolves at all to their future.

What had happened to them really had no bearing on this Hale pack because the future no longer held a Hale pack that could be affected by the events. Peter and Derek both belonged to the McCall pack, no matter how reluctantly.

Peter spoke up before Talia could say anything more. “I think it best we leave the situation alone for now. Nothing pressing will happen if you allow Stiles and I to rest until our bodies have healed. Then we can continue this conversation.” 

“And food!” Stiles added. “We need food. I am starving. Grade A hungry. I could really go for some curly fries.”

Stiles’ motto had always been ‘ _If you don’t ask then the answer will always be no_ ’ and he winked at Peter Jr when the wolf rolled his eyes at him.

It hadn’t taken long after that for Talia to send Peter Jr away for curly fries, to which Stiles had fist pumped enthusiastically, and Peter Sr and Stiles had been able to eat their fill before being shown to a guest bedroom. Perhaps it had been bad form but Stiles had hastily thrown up a ward around their room - one bedroom for the two of them - before they had both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Stiles moaned when he woke up for the third time in the past. There was only a faint hint of pain lingering in his body and he wasn’t exhausted when he opened his eyes. 

Peter was snoring away softly beside him and Stiles took the chance to just watch the wolf be peaceful. Back in their time things were too hectic to catch a breath or a solid sleep, so to see Peter whole and healthy warmed Stiles up completely. 

He couldn’t hear anything outside the room so he took it to mean that the room was soundproofed and let himself lay back as he thought about possible solutions.

Stiles had never expected to find himself in the past. Sure it had been a foolish and childish wish to think about going back in time to fix everything that Kate Argent had managed to do to the Hales but he’d never seriously considered it a possibility. There were just certain things that didn’t get done and time travelling was one of them.

Deaton, and even Peter, had warned Stiles against the notion of time travel and yet somehow he and Peter had managed to find themselves in the past anyway. He let his mind rove over the problem as he waited for Peter to wake up.

Peter woke up 40 minutes later according to the clock on the bedside table and he rolled onto his side to look at Stiles.

“What conclusions have you come to?” The wolf asked him and Stiles sighed before rolled onto his side to face Peter.

“What were you thinking about right before you passed out and we woke up here?” Stiles answered with a question. He had a theory.

“Just that I’d wished I’d done better by Derek.” Peter admitted and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, thought so. I’d wished I could have protected Derek from Kate back, well now I guess.” Stiles admitted and waited for Peter to go through the information.

It didn’t take long.

“Are you thinking that our combined wish, coupled with your druidic magic and my werewolf magic, sent us back in time to resolve the issue?” Peter asked. Stiles nodded.

“I think we should just lay it all out on the table for them and see what happens.” Stiles ventured, a hint of a question in his voice.

He was scared, he wanted to go back to his time, but he knew he could trust Peter. They made a good team and had learned each other’s strengths and weakness’ and Stiles could admit that sometimes Peter was the brain of the operations. 

“I,” Peter sighed. “I cannot think of a reason why not. This is all new territory. Everything I had based my previous knowledge off of was purely theory and clearly that was a load of bullshit. So, what exactly are we going to tell them?”

It took them all morning to decide how to approach the Hale pack.

* * *

Peter and Stiles sat down for brunch with the Hale pack before any meetings were held. Stiles found it interesting how the Hale pack interacted with Peter while basically ignoring Stiles’ presence.

Derek seemed eager to just sit beside Peter and bask in his presence. It was odd to see Derek, any version of him, eager to be beside Peter. He couldn’t take his eyes off Peter and asked him many questions - though none about the future, he deftly managed to not ask any potentially sensitive questions - and lapped up every answer Peter gave him. Derek was clearly eager for an older brother and while Peter Jr filled the roll dismally, apparently Derek thought Peter Sr was the bees knees.

Laura sat silently the entire time giving Peter, and Stiles, the stink eye. She clearly took after her Alpha mother, and since she was an Alpha in training thought it her job to watch them intently. Anytime Peter or Stiles reached for anything she flinched, and when their hands got too close to her she’d even revealed a hint of fang at them.

Cora was completely ignorant of the significance of the two of them. She ate her french toast quickly and messily before bringing her legos to the table to ask Stiles to play with her. She did ask Peter to build her her Enterprise Space Ship because “Uncle Peter does it the best.” and he deftly built it for her while Peter Jr looked on with a mixture of envy and jealousy. 

Peter Jr was equal parts silent and snarling furiously at the two of them. It was almost as if he couldn’t decide whether or not he liked what he saw in the older version of himself. Stiles would have piped in and said Sr was a massive improvement on sniveling Jr but thought better of it. _He_ liked Peter Sr because he’d built up a rapport with him, it hadn’t always been friendly between the two of them.

There were some pups-in-arms who were too young to be affected by their presence and the adults seemed to want to ignore their existence, at least until Talia told them otherwise. That didn’t stop them from looking in on the table that held them while Peter and Stiles ate, for a bunch of _adult_ werewolves they weren’t very sneaky, but Peter and Stiles managed to ignore them in favour of the children.

When the table was cleared it was finally decided that the meeting from last night could recommence. Peter asked that all the pack members who were old enough to understand be present, including Derek though Talia didn’t want him there, and they settled back into the living room with Peter and Stiles occupying one love-seat.

* * *

“Stiles and I have decided to tell you what we think brought us here and the reason for it. If you have any questions you can ask them but it would be easiest if we could just get the explanation out in one.” Peter told the gathered wolves, his voice steady and presence commanding.

Stiles liked watching Peter take control of a situation or a room of wolves, the power radiating from him even though he wasn’t an Alpha was palpable. 

Peter nudged Stiles from his musings and Stiles smiled. “Right. So, we think that the universe sent us here.” Stiles let the sentence hang in the air, let it percolate in their brains. “I had just rescued Derek and Peter after they had been kidnapped,” Derek gasped and Peter Jr’s face paled. “And we were back at my place. Peter and I were in my room, exhausted after everything that had happened, and we were both thinking similar thoughts. We think that that is when the universe took over and brought us here, because we were both wishing for the same thing so hard that it intervened. Which would explain why my magic wasn’t completed depleted and why we even managed the trip in the first place, let alone survived it.”

Stiles let his eyes move from wolf to wolf, taking in the various bug eyed looks, the stunned disbelief, and the ridicule. Only a few of the adults, Talia and Deaton included, seemed to believe that explanation.

“And what was that thought?” Laura piped up from her spot just behind Talia.

“We both wished we could have saved Derek from something that happened to him when he was a teenager.” Peter said simply though the words implied that it was anything but simple.

Derek moved closer to his Alpha and mother, seeking comfort, while the rest of the Hale’s glared at Peter and Stiles as if they themselves had had anything to do with what had happened to Derek.

“What happened to Derek?” Talia asked but Stiles could hear the demand clear in her voice. The Alpha in her demanding she protect her pup.

“Derek was targeted by a hunter. But,” Peter held up a hand to forestall any further questions. “There is more to it than just that.”

“As part of a mission, one werewolf hunter targets this pack and gets to them through Derek. This hunter is working under the permission of the Leader of the hunter’s family but working apart from every other hunter from that family.” Stiles picked up where Peter left off. This was where the explanation was about to get sticky. “This is where what I’m about to tell you will change the future.”

Stiles paused again and waited. Though he and Peter had decided to tell the pack exactly what had happened to them, they still wanted to give Talia the choice to choose whether she wanted to news or not. 

Talia’s face had paled but she held firm as she nodded at Stiles to continue.

“Kate Argent approached Derek and convinced him that she wasn’t like her hunter family. She convinced him to start a secret relationship with her, and she manipulates him into unknowingly giving away pack secrets. Because of this she managed to catch the pack unawares and surrounded the house with mountain ash before burning everyone alive. Only Laura and Derek make it out unscathed because they weren’t in the house at the time, and Peter survived with severe burns and was in a coma for 6 years because of it.” Stiles finished off, squeezing Peter’s hand that had managed to find it’s way to his knee.

Retelling it while in front of the pack it affects has a more profound effect on Stiles and he finds himself looking over at Peter, eyes catching on the tear-filled eyes of his wolf. 

The world starts to shake again and Stiles desperately squeezes his wolf's hand, an answering squeeze forcing a laugh out of him, as the world goes dark on them.

* * *

When Stiles wakes this time he knows, for better or worse, they made the right decision as he wakes up in Peter’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
